


Four Speeches in Delaware

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-20
Updated: 2005-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Upon arrival in the First State, CJ gets sick and Abbey Barltet imparts a bit of her wisdom.





	Four Speeches in Delaware

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Four Speeches in Delaware**

**by: Kansas J. Miller**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Pre-WH  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Upon arrival in the First State, CJ gets sick and Abbey Barltet imparts a bit of her wisdom.  


~*~  
  
        CJ stepped off of the campaign bus, fighting the waves of nausea rolling through her stomach. They had been driving for the past eight hours, and before their evening flight out of Philadelphia, the Bartlet campaign was making a quick, half-day visit to Delaware. CJ didn't know what was going on with her stomach but she *did* know that the eggs she'd eaten that morning had been interesting, to say the least.  
  
        "Delaware only has fifteen lousy convention delegates! I don't who had this brilliant idea, but this is a bigger waste of time than Sam's pit- stop at South of the Border," Toby grunted, accidentally shoving CJ aside with his oversized laptop case. Reaching out to steady her with one hand, he frowned. "Sorry."  
  
        Sam was right behind them. "It's been three days since South of the Border, Toby! Get over it! And we're here because both Hoynes *and* Wiley have ignored this state - We have a definite chance at winning this primary, and come the general, Delaware voters won't forget who paid attention to them."  
  
        Josh and Donna appeared on the roadside as they all gathered together. "I can't imagine why the other candidates would ignore such an important state like Delaware," Donna grinned, suddenly noticing CJ's pale complexion. "Whoa, CJ, are you okay?"  
  
        Everyone turned to look at the tall campaign spokesperson. Her eyes were now shut as a hand fell over her stomach. Dropping her bag onto the frozen ground, she groaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
        "Uh-oh!" Leaping forward, Toby grabbed CJ by the waist and spun her around before she could hurl on the others. Just in time, Toby helped CJ bend over a clean patch of snow as she clutched her middle. Thanks to his quick thinking, CJ had but narrowly avoided throwing up on her fellow staffers.  
  
        "I'll get her some water," Donna decided with a grimace, darting back to the bus while Josh crinkled his nose. Sam, ever the gentleman, dug into his pocket and handed CJ his clean handkerchief.  
  
        Toby squeezed CJ's shoulders methodically as the taller woman stood up and took Sam's handkerchief. "Why does it not surprise me that you carry one of these?" She smiled faintly, using the cloth to wipe her forehead instead of her mouth. Getting sick, despite the frigid temperature, had caused her to grow warm.  
  
        CJ downed some of the water that Donna had returned with, and after a shaky, deep breath, she looked amongst her colleagues. "I think I'm okay, guys, thanks."  
  
        Leo suddenly appeared amidst the small huddle, unaware of the minor incident. "What the hell is going on? Let's get going - he's got four different stops to make in the next six hours!"  
  
        "CJ got sick." Toby explained, picking up CJ's bag. "Where's the bus?"  
  
        "I'm fine," CJ weakly protested, not quite sure if that was the case yet, but she didn't want any fuss.  
  
        Leo glanced behind him and gestured at a large University of Delaware parking garage. "Getting parked in there for at least the next two hours. His first speech is on campus, and the second is at the state headquarters on Academy Street. It's within walking distance."  
  
        Josh looked up from his copy of the schedule and glanced between CJ and Leo. "Then he's speaking at the UAW headquarters in Wilmington before serving as the keynote at tonight's State Party gala. CJ should rest on the bus until then."  
  
        "Guys, really, no, I'm fine," CJ swore, hoping to convince them that she didn't need to stay behind. Hoping to ignore the nausea in her stomach, she tried to nod convincingly instead.  
  
        The Governor approached the group, having heard what happened. "CJ, my wife is waiting for you back on the bus. Let her go have a look."  
  
        Taking a deep breath, not wanting to argue with the Governor, CJ took her bag from Toby and glanced among the group. "Thanks," she murmured. "I'll catch up with you as soon as I can."  
  
        Everyone stepped aside to let CJ pass by. When she was gone Governor Bartlet grinned and clapped his hands together once. "Welcome to the First State. Does anyone know the date on which the Delaware delegation ratified the Constitution?"  
  
        Toby slid his eyes towards the Governor. "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
        Sam and Josh exchanged skeptical glances as the Governor widened his eyes amusedly at Toby. Donna stepped forward, a big smile breaking out onto her face. It was rare that she knew the answer to one of the Governor's many trivia questions. "December 7th!"  
  
        "Year?" Bartlet immediately demanded, turning enthusiastically towards the young blonde.  
  
        "Damn!" Donna muttered, stamping her foot against the snow. She should have known he'd get her, somehow.  
  
        "1787, now can we *please* get a move on? The University President is waiting, Governor," Leo pleaded, rolling his eyes, a small grin belying his annoyance.  
  
        Jed sighed and began to walk. "You kill all my fun, Leo, all my fun."  
  
        Leo smirked, looked at his staff, and cocked his head in the direction that the Governor was going. "Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
        "Do you think I have food poisoning?" CJ asked, her words muffled for the thermometer in her mouth.  
  
        Abbey Bartlet put a finger to her own lips. "Shh, stop talking until your temperature registers. And no, I don't think you have food poisoning. You'd have gotten sick a second, third, maybe fourth time. Whatever you ate in Greenville this morning probably just didn't agree."  
  
        CJ sighed and leaned back against the pillow Abbey had propped up for her. Stretching out her long legs on the long sofa-turned-bed, she wished the churning in her stomach would stop. When the thermometer beeped, Abbey expertly whipped it from CJ's mouth, looked at it, and dipped it back into the sanitizing alcohol she kept in her bag. "Slight fever, nothing severe. I don't want you outside in this cold until it goes back down, though."  
  
        CJ groaned. "Abbey - Mrs. Bartlet, please! I'm okay. I need to be with the press. He's got four speeches in a row!"  
  
        "Relax! Carol is there. And Sam and Toby know what to do, though I daresay I'd trust Josh around reporters." Abbey was rooting around in the campaign bus's refrigerator. "You're going to drink a glass of ginger ale for me right now, and then an entire bottle of water after that, okay? If you're hungry, just crackers or toast until you feel confident trying anything more."  
  
        CJ closed her eyes, realizing it was futile to argue with a doctor like Abigail Bartlet. "Thank you, Ma'am."  
  
        Handing CJ a glass of fizzy ginger ale, Abbey sat down beside her husband's press secretary. "There you go. Once your stomach settles, I'm going to give you some Tylenol for the fever."  
  
        CJ sipped at the liquid and took a deep breath. "I feel bad, you missing the speech on my account."  
  
        Abbey rolled her eyes. "Do you know how many times I've heard that damned speech already? I promise you I'll live if I miss an event or two."  
  
        CJ smiled, looking down at the bubbling drink. She glanced up then, her eyes meeting Abbey's. "I guess this isn't always easy for you."  
  
        Abbey sighed, shaking her head. "He's my husband, and whatever he wants to do, I'll be behind him one hundred per cent. But you're right, it isn't always easy. It can't be - marriage never is."  
  
        CJ swallowed another mouthful of the ginger ale. "I guess it isn't. Not that I'd know, but I can imagine."  
  
        "You're still young, Claudia Jean. You'll get married some day," Abbey grinned, patting the taller woman's shoulder. "I have a sense about these things."  
  
        "Does your sense have any idea *who* I'll be getting married to?" CJ grinned at the personal turn their conversation was taking. She admired Abbey Bartlet and on this campaign full of men, it was wonderful to have someone she could occasionally let loose with.  
  
        "Unfortunately, I'm not psychic, though there is a certain reporter traveling with us that you seem to be quite-"  
  
        CJ felt her heart jump and her eyes widen with shock. "Abbey! Are you crazy?"  
  
"Not crazy. Not blind, either. Anyone can see it, CJ," Abbey chuckled. She'd noticed the way CJ Cregg and Danny Concannon flitted around one another; she knew something had happened in Iowa, and three days ago at South of the Border, she'd seen them going into a gift shop together.  
  
CJ felt her stomach lurch again. "Anyone can see it? Meaning your husband? Meaning Leo?"  
  
Abbey smiled in satisfaction. "So there *is* a thing going on between you two! I knew it."  
  
CJ shook her head rapidly, her wavy hair flying out. "There is absolutely nothing going on, Abbey, and if the Governor or Leo thinks that there is, I hope you will let them know that I have nothing but a professional, focused, and totally appropriate relationship with members of the press. Furthermore, there is no way that I would in any way jeopardize-"  
  
Abbey shushed CJ by gesturing towards her still-half filled glass of ginger ale. "Keep drinking. And don't have a nutty. I didn't mean to imply that my husband or Leo pay attention to these kinds of things. But I do. And I think the two of you would make an adorable couple."  
  
CJ downed the rest of the ginger ale and closed her eyes. "Abbey, it's impossible. Especially now."  
  
Abbey waited for CJ to open her eyes again. When the younger woman did, Abbey gave her a tender smile. "Honey, nothing's impossible if you're in love."  
  
CJ felt a wave wash over her, and this time it wasn't the nausea. Her heart flipped as she thought about Danny, the feel of his mouth on hers, and the way he looked at her. Groaning, CJ leaned back against the pillow. Love. Was that what she was feeling? They barely knew each other, but there was that tingle, that undeniable magnetic pull that time and time again kept drawing CJ to Danny.  
  
Abbey smiled again and stood up. "Don't worry CJ. I think everything will work out beautifully in the end."  
  
All CJ could do was smirk as Abbey headed back up the aisle of the bus. If only it could be that easy.  
  
~*~  
  
        The Hotel DuPont was located on the corner of 11th and Market Streets in the center of Wilmington's historic district. CJ stood looking out into the square where a huge statue of Cesar Rodney atop a horse commanded attention. It was starting to rain as well-dressed guests of the Delaware State Democratic Party's annual gala filtered into the ornate, plush, extravagant lobby. CJ held tight to the walkie-talkie she'd been using and hit the talk function.  
  
        "Josh, this is CJ. Are we sure he can't switch with the State Treasurer?"  
  
        Josh's voice instantly crackled through the unit. "I tried, but they want the Governor to speak last - he's the guest of honor."  
  
        Sam, who was near the dais inside the ballroom, joined the conversation. "Only in Delaware - this early in a campaign - would our guy be the guest of honor. CJ, what's the situation out front?"  
  
        CJ turned around and looked at the guests. "They're coming in pretty slowly. If dinner and the other speakers take this long, we're going to miss our flight."  
  
        "What bonehead scheduled us this tight?" Josh whined. There was a long, awkward silence over the radios, and Josh groaned. "It was me, wasn't it?"  
  
        "You bet, Joshua," CJ replied mock-cheerfully. "You know, we really need to get our own chartered plane."  
  
        Sam smirked audibly. "Yeah, well, let's work on getting some more donations, first."  
  
CJ chuckled. "Yeah. Okay, listen, I'm going dump my radio with Carol and go call the airline. I'll get us a later flight."  
  
The guys voiced their agreement, and CJ tossed her walkie-talkie to Carol, who had been waiting nearby. Taking the radio off of her boss's hands, Carol took over the front door as CJ headed across the lobby in search of a quiet place to make her phone call.  
  
Noticing a payphone sign by the restrooms, CJ dug her cell phone out of her pocket as she turned a corner. There were some cubicles housing phones, tables and chairs; CJ sat down in one and flipped through her notepad, looking for the airline number.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be back to work yet," a voice casually broke into the quiet.  
  
CJ jumped and turned around. "Danny! You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
Danny shrugged. "You didn't look around when you came in here. I'm sitting in plain sight."  
  
CJ sighed and turned back to her notes. "Sorry, Danny, I'm a little distracted right now."  
  
Danny hummed. "I heard you got sick. You okay now?"  
  
CJ nodded, glancing back at the reporter. His eyes were warm, and she had to force herself to look away. "Yeah. Thanks. I need to get us a different flight - we're not going to make the ten."  
  
Danny smirked. "No kidding. I guess Josh did the schedule?"  
  
CJ turned again and sighed. Looking into Danny's blue eyes for longer than necessary, she shook her head. "Yeah. Danny, look, I know you're trying to make conversation and be casual, but this just can't happen right now."  
  
"A conversation? That's what can't happen right now?" Danny asked, a teasing smile creeping onto his lips. He knew what she was saying and he hated it.  
  
CJ gave him a stern look. "Danny-"  
  
Danny stood up, a serious expression befalling his face. He leaned closer to CJ, his face mere inches from hers. Briefly, he debated the wisdom of kissing her again. She was so close, her eyes bright as they searched his. Instead, Danny stepped back, but not without noticing the catch in CJ's breathing. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "But I'm crazy about you. I know you could feel the same. And I'd hate to think we gave up on a good thing just because our bosses might not like it."  
  
With that, Danny coolly walked out of the small phone station, leaving CJ alone and breathless. She bit her lip and tried to ignore the faint but noticeable scent of his cologne that lingered in the air. Taking in a deep breath, CJ tried to pull herself together. Tearing her eyes away from the doorway, CJ turned back to her notepad, found and dialed the number for the airline, and put the phone to her ear. She'd be damned if she was going to let Danny distract her from her job. But as the phone rang in her ear, she found her thoughts inevitably wandering back to him. With a sigh, CJ pinched the bridge of her nose. It was going to be one hell of a long campaign, and they were just getting started. 


End file.
